


Roudan syleilemät

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Fili elää, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hiusten letitystä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taistelun jälkeen maahan iskee routa. Se kulkee Bilbon sydämeen saakka, ja mahdollisesti se voi sulaa ainoastaan toisen kylmällä kosketun avulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roudan syleilemät

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Hobittia, hahmot kuuluvat Tolkienille ja Peter Jacksonille.
> 
> En ole koskaan kirjoittanut Filistä muutamaa kappaletta enempää, niinpä tämä teksti oli varsinainen seikkailu. Kuulisin mielelläni kommentteja, toivottavasti pidätte päivän angstiannoksesta.

Kotkat saapuvat ja niiden siiveniskut heijastuvat lasittuneista silmistä. Kuningas noudetaan lepoon muurien sisälle ensimmäisten joukossa.   
  
Taistelun jälkeen Bilbo jää Ereboriin. Hän vaeltaa pitkin sen kimmeltäviä käytäviä kuin unessa. Hiljaisin askelein ja kalpein kasvoin varustettuna hän muistuttanee aavetta. Hänen sininen päällystakkinsa pestään Thorinin verestä, mutta Bilbo lakkaa silti käyttämästä sitä. Ainakin hetkeksi, ennen kuin ymmärtää jäätyvänsä pian ilman sitä viiman pyyhkiessä jylhiä rinteitä. Sitten hänen ihonsa nousee kananlihalle joka kerta, kun hän vetää sen ylleen. _Mithril_ -paitansa hän sulloo saamaansa matka-arkkuun. Enää ei ole väliä, vaikka joku työntäisikin miekkansa hänen lävitsensä. Hänen kylkiluidensa välissä on tyhjää, huurre kasvaa sinne suoniin leviäväksi rihmastoksi.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Hänen kääpiönsä huolehtivat hänestä niin hyvin kuin saattavat Ereborin noustessa horjuvin jaloin. Bilbo tarjoaa vastineeksi haaleita hymyjä ja avustaa Bomburia vaitonaisesti keittiössä. Perunoiden kuorintaan ei tarvita sanoja. Kyökissä ei kuulla voitosta kertovia torvia, ja se sopii Bilbolle enemmän kuin hyvin.   
  
Bilbo saa itselleen pienen huoneiston läheltä kuninkaallisia kamareita. Hänen saapuessaan se on täynnä hämähäkinseittejä, pölyä ja makuuhuoneessa olevassa sängyssä on yhä edellisen asukkaan lakanat. Oleskeluhuoneen pöydällä on puoliksi palanut kynttilä, lattialla lojuu housupari. Kaikki viittaa pikaiseen lähtöön. Bilbon tiedustellessa Balinilta hän saa tietää, ettei kyseisen kääpiön ruumista koskaan löydetty Smaugin saapumisen jälkeen.  
  
Ulkona lumi asettuu peittäen kovaan maahan vaivalla kaivetut hautakummut (puuta ei ole haaskattavaksi), ja hiljalleen vuori alkaa täyttyä elämästä. Thorin haudataan kylmään kammioon, keskelle jykevää kiveä ja kullalla kruunattuna. Bilbo vierailee kerran ennen arkun kannen sulkemista. Hän painaa huulensa vasten talven ja kuoleman sinertämää ihoa ja antaa kyyneleidensä pudota suljettujen silmäluomien ylle. Hän nyyhkii ääneen luodessaan katseensa kruunuun. Toivoo, että se olisi kuparia, hopeaa, mitä tahansa muuta kuin kultaa, joka häneltä ensi kertaa oli vienyt Thorinin. Toivoo, että sen kantaja nousisi, kuten Bilbo oli kohonnut kotkien mukana. Niin ei käy.  
  
Thorin makaa paikallaan. Hän on jo matkannut Mahalin saleihin, sinne, missä Bilbo ei koskaan tule häntä tapaamaan. Yavannan lapset päätyvät maahan, muuttuvat kukkasiksi ja kasvavat puiksi taivaita kohden kurottamaan. Bilbo ei enää tule näkemään näitä kasvoja, toisin kuin muut heidän seurueestaan. Hän valuu alas ja istuu iäisyyden vasten marmoria. Huoneessa sykkii ainoastaan yksi sydän, sekin haparoiden.   
  
Seuraavana päivänä Bilbo ei osallistu hautajaisiin. Hän seisoo parvekkeella, jonka yli hänet kerran oltiin vähällä pudottaa. Kihlajaishelmi, jonka Thorin oli ujuttanut hänen hiuksiinsa Järvikaupungissa, on kylmä hänen poskeaan vasten. Bilbon posket pysyvät kuivina viimassa. Hän miettii kotiin lähtemistä muttei enää tiedä missä hänen kotinsa olisi. Bilbo on kadottanut sen. Hän on kadottanut monia asioita sillä matkalla. Löydetyt eivät pärjää niiden painoa vastaan.   
  
Bilbon nojattua kaidetta vasten liian pitkään käsi laskeutuu hänen olalleen.   
  
”Se on ohi”, Bofur sanoo, ja Bilbo pudistaa päätään. Ohiko? Hautajaiset?  _Kyllä._  Sydänsärky?  _Ei. Ei koskaan ei._ Bofur tarjoaa hänelle piippunsa ja kysyy, tahtoisiko Bilbo lainata hänen hattuaan. Ulkona on kylmä, ja häntä kuulemma kaivataan kovasti syömään. Dori on taas hössöttänyt. Tietenkin. Ja jostain on kuulemma saatu porsasta, joten keitonkin pitäisi olla maittavampaa tänä iltana…   
  
Bofur johdattaa hänet pois parvekkeelta, sen osin sortuneelta reunalta, ja Bilbo näkee tämän silmissä kuultavan pelon. Hän hymyilee sen karkottaakseen. Hän hymyilee paljon niinä päivinä. Ja vastaavasti tuntee vähän mitään muuta kuin sisimpäänsä punoutuvaa kuuraa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kun tulee Filin kruunajaisten aika, Bilbo seisoo tämän vierellä muun seurueen katsoessa lähistöllä. Filin on pakko nojata johonkuhun tai johonkin, sillä hän ei ole vielä saanut uutta jalkaansa kruunajaisiin mennessä. Hänen kuumeensa on vasta laskenut. Hiki keräytyy yhä hiusrajaan joka kerta, kun Fili yrittää olla pystyssä pidemmän aikaa. Siitä kaikesta huolimatta hän ei suostu kävelemään valtaistuinsaliin kepin kera. Ja niinpä Bilbo, sopivan pieni Bilbo, kutsutaan hätiin. Fili on painava hänen hartiallaan, hymytön, ja jokin hänen tuoksussaan on samanlaista kuin Thorinilla. Bilbo kestää hädin tuskin hengittää. Ainoa asia, joka pitää hänet paikallaan, on tieto siitä, että kumpikin heistä kaipaa jotakuta toista vierelleen. Bilbo seuraa, kuinka  _mithril_ -kruunu asetetaan Filin kultaiseen päähän. Hän hymyilee, koska niin kuuluu tehdä, koska Filin perhe ei ole sitä tekemässä. Fili puristaa hänen olkaansa, ottaa vastaan suosionosoitukset kuten hänen velvollisuutensa on.  
  
_Kauan eläköön kuningas!  Eläköön. Eläköön._  
  
Huudot kaikuvat kolkoista seinistä, yhä polttojälkiä kantavista. Kumpikaan heistä ei murru.   
  
Fili juo usean viinilasillisen illan myötä Bilbon tarkkaillessa huolestuneena vieressä. Jossakin vaiheessa poika alkaa horjua, ja Balin luo Bilboon merkitsevän katseen. Hän painaa kätensä Filin käden päälle tämän kurottaessa kohti maljaa. Hän kuljettaa Filin käden leipäkorin ylle juoman sijaan. Fili luo Bilboon tutkimattoman katseen, mutta hänen kuppinsa pysyy sen jälkeen tyhjänä. Leivästä vain muutama murunen kulkee hänen suuhunsa saakka. Suurin osa murenee pöydän reunalle tärisevien käsien toimesta.  
  
Myöhemmin Bilbo saattaa Filin takaisin huoneisiinsa, jonne Oin on jo kadonnut valmiina hössöttämään kuninkaansa terveyden vuoksi. Bilbon yllätykseksi Fili kietoo molemmat kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja silittää kömpelösti pojan selkää. Sillä poika tämä yhä on. Kultainen, vettä keuhkoissaan kantava ja silti ylöspäin potkiva poika.  
  
_Hän olisi sinusta ylpeä._  
  
”Kiitos”, Fili sanoo karheasti ennen kuin työntää kamarinsa oven auki. Bilbo nyökkää vaiti.   
  
Hänen äänensä on kuollut. Se karkasi häneltä samaan aikaan Thorinin silmistä paenneen valon kanssa. Oin on sitä mieltä, että hän pystyisi puhumaan, ettei mitään fyysistä vikaa ole. Kenties niin. Mutta miksi hän puhuisi, kun hänellä ei ole mitään sanottavan arvoista? Parempi vain antaa kääpiöiden äänten täyttää hänen sisällään kumiseva hiljaisuus.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Balin kysyy häneltä yhden ainoan kerran, josko hän tahtoisi sittenkin ottaa mukaansa muutaman kääpiön, ja matkustaa takaisin Kontuun. Hänen nenäliinojensa ja kirjojensa pariin. Hän on aina tervetullut vuoreen, tietenkin on, mutta he kaikki tietävät kuinka hän oli ikävöinyt kotiaan. Bilbo ajattelee sitten Repunpäätä, sitä, kuinka kukat alkavat jo muodostaa pieniä nuppuja ja hobittilapset likaavat vaatteensa kevätlätäköissä. Hän ajattelee naurua ja juoruja kummallisesta herra Reppulista, joka, hyvät hyssykät, oli lähtenyt seikkailulle.  _Mikä hullu!_  Pitäkää lapset kaukana, etteivät saa huonoja vaikutteita. Sitä se naimattomuus teettää.   
  
Bilbo katsoo Balinia särkynein silmin. Hän pudistaa kerran päätään, eikä kukaan enää vihjaakaan siitä, että heidän voronsa olisi koskaan kuulunut muualle.   
  
Niinpä Bilbo saa pitää oman kiveen louhitun asuntonsa. Sen katto on liian korkea, eikä yksikään kukkanen tule kasvamaan sen soihdulla valaistussa hämärässä. Siivouksesta huolimatta huone ei ole koti sen enempää kuin Repunpääkään, mutta ainakin hän voi piiloutua sen jykevien seinien taa säälivien katseiden ollessa liikaa.  _Tammikilven entinen kihlattu, voitteko uskoa? Tuollainen rääpäle? Älä viitsi naurattaa. Hys nyt, etkö ole kuullut koko tarinaa…_  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jäljellä oleva seurue pitää tiukasti yhtä ja illallistaa usein yhdessä. Siitä huolimatta Bilbo tuntee useimmiten olonsa hyväksi lähinnä yhden kääpiön seurassa. Sen yhden, jonka menetys tuntuu kaikista lähimmältä hänen omaansa.   
  
Fili on viimein saanut itselleen metallista valetun jalan. Se kopisee käytävillä, ja hän irvistelee usein äänen vuoksi mutta tuntuu suhtautuvan suhteellisen tyynesti siihen, ettei enää voi heilutella varpaitaan. Toisinaan Fili pystyy jopa vitsailemaan, kuinka nyt kukaan kääpiöneito ei enää tulee astumaan hänen varpailleen tanssittaessa.   
  
Usein hän kuitenkin vaikuttaa eksyneeltä, ja hänen silmänaluksensa sinertävät kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut kunnolla vuorokausiin. Fili pitää hartiansa suorana, mutta on selvää, että vastuu niiden päällä painaa. Vielä selvempää, että ilman veljeään Fili ei ole paikalla kuin puoliksi. Valo koskee hänen kasvojaan, mutta varjo lepää silmissä. Bilbo ymmärtää täysin ja istuu usein tämän vieressä hiiren hiljaa. Sylissään hän pitää Orin hänelle lahjoittamaa vihkoa. Bilbo on alkanut piirustella. Hän kirjoittaa toisinaan muutaman lauseen, jos vain kommunikoidakseen, mutta piirtäminen tuo hänelle rauhaa, jota hän ei saa muualta. (Kirjoittaminen tuo esiin liikaa muistoja.) Niinpä on vain luonnollista, että useamman kerran hänen mallinaan on ollut itse Ereborin kuningas.   
  
Toisinaan Fili näyttää satuttavan paljon Thorinilta. Sitä ei kenties huomaisi ensisilmäykseltä, ovathan tämän kultaiset hiukset paljon Thorinin omia vaaleammat. Mutta heillä on sama nenä, ja mikä hetki tahansa Fili saattaa kurtistaa kulmiaan tai joskus harvoin hymyillä juuri samalla tavalla kuin hänen edesmennyt enonsa. Silloin Bilbon on pakko räpytellä silmiään, jotteivat ne pääsisi vuotamaan.  
  
Päivisin hän piirtää Filin, tämän palmikoidut viikset ja puuttuvan hymyn. Toisinaan hän hahmottelee paperille Norin, tai Dwalinin tatuointeineen. Bifurin, joka on alkanut opettaa hänelle muutamia viittomia.  
  
Vain öisin, yksin ollessaan, Bilbon kädet vetävät hiilellä esiin tummat hiukset, upottavat silmät ja kaivatut kasvot. Hänen sormenpäänsä tahraantuvat mustalla ja hän sotkee niillä tyynyliinansa tunkiessaan paperit piiloon sen sisälle.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kevään viimein koittaessa karavaanit Sinivuorilta saapuvat. Niiden mukana tulee prinsessa Dis. Thorinin sisar ja Filin ja Kilin äiti. Disillä on vakavat mutta kaunispiirteiset kasvot. Hän jakaa veljensä tummat kulmat, ja hänen partansa punoutuu yhteen kiharaisten hiusten kanssa. Bilbon sydän on pysähtyä, kun hän ensi kertaa näkee tämän. Aivan kuin Fili ei näyttäisi yhtä…  _Hys_ , Bilbo sanoo itsekseen ja suutelee Disin ojennettua kättä. Mutta vasta sen jälkeen, kun tämä on päästänyt Filin syleilystään.  
  
Siinä kestää kauan, ja se on ensimmäinen kerta taistelun jälkeen, kun Bilbo on nähnyt Filin todella itkevän. Hänen äitinsä seisoo vakaana kuin kallio ja hänen poikansa on hetken aikaa vain poika, ei kuningas.   
  
”Jos Thorin olisi läsnä, leikkaisin hänen partansa”, Dis sanoo kylmästi. Se vain kasvattaa Filin nyyhkäyksiä.   
  
Bilbo ei seuraa äidin ja pojan kulkiessa kryptaan.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Filin kruunajaisten jälkeisen syksyn saapuessa, Ereborin asukkaat aloittavat spekuloinnin. Nuori kuningas tarvitsee puolison. Mikäpä toisi yhtä paljon riemua uudelleenrakennuksen keskelle kuin pienten jalkojen askellus kivikäytävillä? Sitä paitsi, kruunu on raskas taakka ja viimeaikaiset menetykset huomioon ottaen olisi hyvä, mikäli löytyisi joku, joka toisi taas keveää hilpeyttä kuninkaan kasvoille. Onhan tämä vallan hauskannäköinen, jalasta huolimatta. Sehän vain todistaa hänen urheutensa. Filillä on vaaleat kutrit, joita ei löydy jokaisella kääpiöllä ja partakin tulee vielä kasvamaan. Viikset ovat hyvä alku, kuvitelkaa vain vuosikymmenen päästä…    
  
Fili itse ei vaikuta järin innostuneelta.   
  
”Minusta ei ole vielä sen aika”, hän sanoo neuvojilleen. ”Meidän tulisi keskittyä vakaannuttamaan tilanne täällä ja ylläpitää kauppayhteydet Dalen kanssa sen sijaan, että suuntaisin ajatukseni riiaamiseen.”  
  
”Mutta teidän majesteettinne, harkitkaa vielä. Kyseessä on oivallinen tilaisuus luoda suhteita tällaisena ajankohtana…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
_”Miltä sinusta tuntuu?” Bilbo kysyy hiljaa heidän katsoessaan kohti yksinäistä vuorta. Tähtitaivas reunustaa sen hohdollaan ja tuntuu naurettavalta, että sen sisällä voisi olla jotakin niin kauhistuttavaa kuin lohikäärme. Bilbon kämmenet hikoavat, kun hän vain ajatteleekin sitä.  
  
Thorin puhaltaa hitaasti ulos piipustaan hengittämänsä, yrttisen savun. Järvikaupungin piipputupakka ei lyö vertoja Konnun lajikkeille, mutta Bilbo ei kieltäydy Thorinin ojentaessa piipun vuorostaan hänelle.   
  
”Oikealta”, Thorin vastaa. Hänen kasvoillaan on aavistuksenomainen hymy. ”Siltä, että tämä matka ei ole mennyt hukkaan.”  
  
”Hm. Todella toivon, ettei se menekään”, Bilbo mutisee. Thorin naurahtaa.   
  
”Minä kuvittelin olevani se synkkäluontoinen meistä kahdesta.”  
  
Bilbo pudistaa päätään. ”Sinäkö? Sanoisin, että sinä olet se unelmoija, Thorin-hyvä. Siksi me kaikki olemme täällä tänään.”  
  
”Enkä voisi toivoa parempaa seuraa”, Thorin sanoo hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua. Hän asettaa kätensä Bilbon käden päälle. Heidän sormensa kietoutuvat yhteen. ”Bilbo.”  
  
”Niin?”   
  
Bilbo puhaltaa savurenkaan ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Minä olen ajatellut… Tahtoisin kysyä sinulta jotakin, jos sallit”, Thorin sanoo epävarman kuuloisesti.  
  
”Et sinä koskaan aiemminkaan ole minun lupaani kysellyt”, Bilbo huomauttaa huvittuneesti. Hymy nykii Thorinin suupieltä.  
  
”Tämän matkan aikana olen huomannut, kuinka… kuinka väärässä olinkaan sinun suhteeseesi meidän tavatessamme ensi kertaa. Päivä päivältä olet osoittanut rohkeutesi ja lojaaliutesi. Kerrot uskomattomia tarinoita, ja jostakin syystä…” Thorin yskäisee ja väistää hänen katsettaan. ”Hymysi on hurmaava.”  
  
Bilbo ei voi mitään huultensa kaartumiselle. Hänen poskiaan polttelee. ”Huomiosi ovat imartelevia”, hän sanoo hiljaa.   
  
”En ole vielä valmis”, Thorin keskeyttää. ”Minä… Mitä sanoisit, jos pyytäisin sinua puolisokseni? Jos pyytäisin sinua jäämään kanssani Ereboriin ja jakamaan paitsi petini, myös elämäni?”  
  
”Pyydätkö sitten?” Bilbo kysyy.   
  
Thorin kohtaa hänen katseensa vakaasti ja tuo hänen kätensä huulilleen. ”Tulisitko puolisokseni?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Bilbo vastaa. ”Kyllä.”  
  
Niin Thorin kaivaa taskustaan esiin pienen hopeahelmen. Hänen hymynsä on kirkas kuin ulkona loistava tähtitaivas hänen ojentaessaan sen Bilbon käteen. ”Se on hiuksiisi.”_  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ensimmäinen morsioehdokas on yksi Sinivuorilta saapuneista kääpiönaisista. Hän on Filiä vuosikymmenen vanhempi, punapäinen ja ilmeisen ujo kääpiöneito, Dagmar. Hän oli työskennellyt yhtenä Disin kamarineidoista. Hän ei puhu paljoa, kuten ei Filikään niinä päivinä, mutta hänellä on valloittava hymy ja posket täynnä pisamia hennon parran yllä. Dis esittelee heidät ja on huomaavinaan kipinän. Äkkiä Balin ja Dis järjestelevät useita illallisia, joiden aikana nuoret tanssivat ja istuvat vierekkäin pöydässä. Kaikki kuitenkin loppuu eräänä lokakuisena iltana.   
  
Fili on ollut selvästi huonolla tuulella koko illan, ja kun Dagmar kysyy hänen kuulumisiaan, Fili räjähtää.   
  
”Aivan kuin se kuuluisi sinulle. Aivan kuin ymmärtäisit mistään mitään!” hän huudahtaa ja viuhtoo sitten ulos ruokasalista jättäen seuralaisensa kyyneliin. Dis näyttää valmiilta taittamaan poikansa niskat, ja Dori pudistelee päätään paheksuvasti. Bilbo sen sijaan huokaa ja seuraa Filiä tämän huoneistoon.  
  
Fili katsoo häntä ensin yllättyneesti, sitten haastavasti, ja jokin saa Bilbon ottamaan haasteen vastaan. Hän vetää ryhtinsä suoraksi, asettaa kätensä vyötärölleen.   
  
”Typerys”, Bilbo sähähtää. Se on ensimmäinen sana, jonka hän on sanonut sinä aikana, kun on asunut Ereborissa. Viimeinkin keskustelu, joka todella merkitsee jotakin. Hänen äänensä on karhea, muttei todellakaan hiljainen. ”Tätäkö he haluaisivat? Näinkö Kili toivoisi sinun mököttävän päivät pitkät?”  
  
Fili katsoo häntä laajentunein silmin.   
  
”Sinulla on kokonainen vuori johdettavana, Fili. Nyt ei ole aika käyttäytyä kuin itsekeskeinen lapsi.”  
  
”Minä en…”  
  
”Miksi sitten kutsuisit tuota? Se ei ollut kovin kuninkaallista käytöstä, Fili. Dagmar ei alkanut itkemään itsestään.”  
  
”Mitä sillä on väliä? Kukaan ei ole missään vaiheessa kysynyt, välitänkö minä hänestä”, Fili vastaa silmät kipinöiden. ”Ei äiti, ei Balin, et edes sinä, Bilbo!”  
  
Bilbo puree huultaan. ”Välitätkö sinä hänestä?” hän kysyy. Kenties liian myöhään mutta kysyy. Filin hartiat lysähtävät.  
  
”Tahtoisin välittää.”  
  
”Muttet pysty.”  
  
Fili pudistaa päätään. ”Hän on toki suloinen”, Fili sanoo. ”Äiti pitää hänestä, ja minun velvollisuuteni on mennä naimisiin. Nori sanoo, että meidän lapsemme olisivat juorujen mukaan kauniita”, hän tuhahtaa.   
  
”Ja mitä mieltä sinä olet siitä? Haluatko laittaa helmesi hänen hiuksiinsa?” Bilbo kysyy. Hän sormeilee omissa hiuksissaan roikkuvaa hopeahelmeä. Monesti hän on melkein ottanut sen pois, sulkenut laatikkoon, jotta säästyisi oudoilta katseilta. Kertaakaan hän ei ole siihen pystynyt. Filin silmät seuraavat hänen sormiensa liikettä.  
  
”En”, hän myöntää.  
  
Bilbo taputtaa hänen käsivarttaan. ”Kerro se äidillesi. Hän tahtoo vain sinun tulevan onnelliseksi.”  
  
”Voiko niin yhä käydä?”  
  
Bilbo nielaisee epäilyksen kuullessaan. ”Tietenkin”, hän sanoo, vaikkei olekaan varma voiko uskoa siihen. ”Pitäähän sinulla olla kerrottavaa veljellesi ja… enollesi kun joku päivä matkaat valkeisiin saleihin, eikö vain?”  
  
Fili tarjoaa hänelle pienen, hauraan hymyn. ”Olet yllättävän viisas noin pieneksi olennoksi.”  
  
”Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta satun olemaan sinua vanhempi ja vallan sivistynyt hobitti, joten sen ei tulisi tulla yllätyksenä.”  
  
”No itseasiassa…”  
  
Bilbo mulkaisee häntä ennen kuin Fili ehtii lopettaa virkkeensä. He seisovat hetken hiljaisuudessa. Se on miellyttävää, tuttua ja rauhoittavaa.  
  
”Epäilemättä minun täytyy myös pyytää anteeksi Dagmarilta”, Fili sanoo lopulta.  
  
”Se olisi suotavaa”, Bilbo sanoo ja hymyilee Filin voihkaistessa dramaattisesti.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Bilbo hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä.  _Varas. Petturi! Alhainen petturi_ , ääni hänen päässään hokee. Hiki valuu pitkin hänen selkäänsä, ja hän kaivaa tyynyliinansa sisältä esille yhden piirroksistaan.   
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo.  _Palaa takaisin, ole kiltti. Palaa takaisin._    
  
Hän nukahtaa uudelleen vasta aamun jo kajastaessa.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Fili saa asiansa järjestymään, ja Dagmar lakkaa illallistamasta heidän seurassaan. Muutaman viikon ajan tuntuu siltä, kuin itse vuori vetäisi henkeä ja asettuisi rauhalliseen hiljaiseloon. Tai no, niin hiljaiseen kuin se ikinä kääpiöiden vallan alla voi olla.   
  
Bilbo auttaa Bomburia leipomaan omenapiiraita ja keittämään mausteista alkoholijuomaa syksyn hiipivää kylmää vastaan. Kaikki ovat riemuissaan hänen hymistessään samalla, kun hän puuhailee keittiössä.  
  
”Mukavaa kuulla ääntäsi. Luulimme jo jonkun haltian varastaneen sen voroltamme”, Bofur kiusaa Bilboa heidän vieraillessaan Dalen markkinoilla.  
  
”Todella, haltiat eivät ole niin pahoja kuin kuvittelet”, Bilbo toruu.  
  
”Eikö edes Thranduil?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Eräänä iltana joulukuussa Fili saapuu koputtamaan Bilbon ovea. Bilbo keittää heille teetä ja kaivaa esiin pikkuleipiä. He juttelevat niitä näitä, Bilbo kertoo kuinka hän oli auttanut Oria sinä päivänä kirjastossa ja melkein kaatunut tikkaillaan noutaessaan erään painavan opuksen ylähyllyltä. Fili valittaa Balinin arvostavan taukoja liian vähän ja kertoo korviensa soivan yhä erään erityisen pitkän varoihin liittyvän luennon jäljiltä.  
  
”Oliko sinulla jotakin erityistä sanottavaa?” Bilbo kysyy heidän syötyään. Ei ole aivan tavatonta, että Fili liittyy hänen seuraansa polttamaan hieman Vanhaa Tobya illallisen jälkeen, mutta hän vaikuttaa hieman hermostuneelta sinä iltana.   
  
 ”Tiedän, että haluat pitää hänen helmensä”, Fili sanoo äkkiä. Bilbo kohtaa vaiti hänen katseensa. ”En tiedä mitä ajattelisin, jos et pitäisi.”  
  
Filin käsi nousee Bilbon hiuksiin. Hän nipistää kiharan sormiensa väliin. ”Minulle olisi silti suuri kunnia, mikäli ottaisit vastaan myös omani.”  
  
”Onko tämä kosinta?” Bilbo kysyy käheästi. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristaa, ja hän juoksuttaa sormenpäätään taskussaan aina lepäävän tammenterhon pinnalla.   
  
”En voi kuvitella ketään muuta”, Fili vastaa. ”Sinä olet ainoa, joka ymmä…” hänen äänensä hiipuu ja äkkiä hän näyttää kovin nuorelta. Filin ei olisi pitänyt kantaa kruunuaan vielä vuosiin. ”Ja harva kuningas pääsee sanomaan, että hänen puolisonsa on kohdannut urheasti lohikäärmeen”, Fili vitsailee vaisusti. ”Aivan kuin yksikään kääpiöneito pystyisi kilpailemaan sitä vastaan. Dagmar ei vetäisi sinulle vertoja.”  
  
”Fili…” Bilbo ei osaa jatkaa.   
  
Filin kämmenellä lepää kultainen helmi. Sen pintaan on kaiverrettu jotakin pikkuruisilla riimuilla, joita Bilbo ei osaa lukea. Bilbo nielaisee.  
  
”Se on omien käsieni tekemä”, Fili sanoo. ”Niin kuin perinteet vaativat.”  
  
”Se on kaunis”, Bilbo toteaa, vaikka kulta yhä saakin hänen vatsansa kiertämään.   
  
”Kili oli meistä kahdesta parempi koruseppä. Mutta sen pitäisi silti olla arvoisesi. Käytin siihen tunteja.”  
  
Bilbo ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Hän palaa halusta kysyä jotakin, mutta kaikki sanat pakenevat kuin vuoripuro hänen sormiensa välistä.  _Oletko varma? Voitko rakastaa minua? Voinko minä sinua? Ymmärrätkö, ettei takaisin enää ole paluuta? Entä jos en koskaan_ … Kaikki ne painavina leijuvat kysymykset sakeina, tuhkanmakuisina ilmassa.   
  
”Suotko minulle tämän?” Fili kysyy. ”Tuletko puolisokseni?”  
  
_Miksi minä?_  
  
”Minä olen hobitti, Fili. En kääpiö. Minä en voi antaa sinulle perillisiä”, Bilbo sanoo, sillä hänen on pakko olla rehellinen. Sillä hän ei tiedä, mitä hänen kuuluu sanoa. ”Minä… Minä olin kihloissa enosi kanssa, hyvänen aika sentään. Olet minulle hyvin rakas, mutta minä en tiedä rakastanko sinua sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Fili sanoo. ”Minä tiedän. Mutta sinä olet ainoa, joka…  _Bilbo_ ”, hän sanoo hieman tuskastuneesti. ”En ikinä pakottaisi sinua.”     
  
Bilbo nyökkää. ”Tiedän ettet. Mutta…”  
  
”Suostutko?” Fili kysyy vielä kerran, pehmeällä, pehmeällä äänellä. Hänen ojennettu kätensä tärisee kuin horkassa. Bilbo tutkailee hetken tuttuja kasvoja, miettii jo sulkeutuneita talven sinisiä silmiä.  _Sinä olet ainoa, joka ymmärtää._  Lopulta hän tarttuu Filin käteen. Hän puristaa tiukasti taltuttaakseen sen tärinän.   
  
”Se olisi kunnia”, Bilbo vastaa. ”Jos vain olet varma. Olet vielä nuori.”  
  
Fili naurahtaa. ”Minä olen kuningas, Bilbo.”  
  
_Eivätkä kuninkaat saa olla nuoria ja huolettomia._  
  
Bilbo vetää Filin jäljessään nojatuolin luokse ja istuu alas. Filin kosketus on pehmeä hänen avatessaan Bilbon hiukset, jotka on kiinnitetty Thorinin hopeisella helmellä. Bilbon hengitys tihenee. Se on väärin, väärin, väärin, kenenkään muun kuin Thorinin ei pitäisi irrottaa helmeä ja…   
  
”Kuten sanoin, se jää sinulle”, Fili sanoo. Bilbo nyökkää. Hän ei luota ääneensä.  Tuntuuhan siltä, että vasta hetki sitten ne olivat Thorinin kädet, jotka silittivät hänen hiuksiaan. Luoja tietää, mitä hänen onnettomasta suustaan pääsisi.  
  
Fili kampaa hänen hiuksensa selviksi. Tai no, niin selviksi kuin niiden kiharat ikinä tulevat. Hänen hiuksensa ovat kasvaneet olkapäille saakka, mutta ne eivät siitä huolimatta ole kunnollista letitysmateriaalia. Filin sormet ovat kuitenkin varmat ja pian ne ovat jakaneet hänen kutrinsa osiin.   
  
Kun letti on valmis, Fili painaa pienen, hämillisen suukon Bilbon poskelle.  
  
”Toivon, että voin tehdä sinusta onnellisen”, hän sanoo. ”Uskoakseni sen jälkeen minulla olisi kerrottavaa heille. Luulen, että se tekisi minustakin hyvin onnellisen.”  
  
Bilbo kohtaa hänen katseensa ja hymyilee.  
  
  
 *  
  
  
”En ole käynyt täällä ja uskon, että sinä tiedät miksi”, Bilbo sanoo marmoripaaden edessä. ”Tulin nyt, sillä tahdon sinun tietävän, että… Että minä rakastan sinua”, hän sanoo, eikä nyyhkytä vaikka tahtoisikin.   
  
”Ja nyt aion viimein jatkaa omaa matkaani. Suo se minulle, Thorin.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kun Bilbo seuraavana aamuna kävelee kirjastoon, kaikkien katseet ovat hänen hiuksissaan. Juoru on levinnyt läpi vuoren ennen puolta päivää.   
  
_Voitteko uskoa?  
  
Hyvin eksoottinen valinta kuninkaalta, eikö vain Halvard?  
  
Kaksi Durinia perätysten, Mahal sentään…  
  
Kuulin, että hobiteilla on taikavoimia.  
  
Mutta entä lapset?  
  
Kuinka romanttista!_  
  
Hänen korvannipukkansa punoittavat. Kun hän sinä iltana saapuu illalliselle, hänet piiritetään saman tien koko seurueen keskelle. Bilbo on hetken varma, että Dis haastaa hänet kaksintaisteluun tai jotakin vastaavaa, niin vakava tämän ilme on. Hänen yllätyksekseen kääpiönainen ottaa hänet syleilyynsä.  
  
”Oli jo aikakin. Tervetuloa perheeseen, herra Reppuli. Katsokin, että pidät hänestä huolen.”  
  
”Jos särjet hänen sydämensä, me särjemme toisenkin jalkasi”, Bofur sanoo hilpeästi Filille, ja Dwalin nyökkää hänen vierellään. Fili lähes kaatuu Dwalinin läimäyttäessä hänen selkäänsä, ja Bilbo naurahtaa.  
  
Bilbo muistuttaa itseään, ettei koskaan tule satuttamaan Filiä, kävi mitä kävi. Seuraamukset olisivat hirvittävät.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Fili alkaa viettää entistä enemmän aikaa Bilbon kanssa. He lounastavat toisinaan kahden kesken, ja Fili antaa Bilbolle muutaman lahjan viikkojen kuluessa. Hän saa pienen, meren vihreän smaragdisoljen viittaansa varten. Uuden kirjoituspöydän ja korvakorut, jotka päätyvät käyttämättöminä pöytälaatikkoon.  Joku oli kuulemma suositellut niitä perinteisenä lahjana. ( _Minähän en päästä sinua neulan kanssa lähellekään korviani_.) Aluksi Bilbo yrittää vastustella, mutta Fili sanoo, että jos hän kieltäytyisi lahjoista, koko kihlautuminen voitaisiin kyseenalaistaa.  
  
”Se on perinteistä. Minä riiaan sinua ja niinpä minun velvollisuuteni on antaa sinulle lahjoja, jotka osoittavat kuinka paljon arvostan sinua, ja kuinka hyvin pystyn huolehtimaan tarpeistasi.”  
  
”Ahaa. Konnussa me annamme vain kukkasia”, Bilbo kertoo.  
  
”Ja tarkoitan kaikista  _tarpeistasi_ ”, Fili sanoo virnistäen. Bilbo läimäyttää hänen käsivarttaan kasvot helottaen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Häät sovitaan järjestettäviksi kevätpäivänseisauksen aikaan. Bilbo ei ole varma, onko viisasta pitää ne niin pian. _Entä jos muutat mieltäsi?_ hän ajattelee katsoessaan, kuinka Fili riisuu kruununsa Bilbon oleskeluhuoneen pöydälle ja alkaa suostutella heidän seurassaan olevaa Oria noppapeliin.   
  
Entä jos…  
  
  
*  
  
  
Loppujen lopuksi yksi Filin lahjoista riittää hiljentämään suurimman osan Bilbon sisällä yhä kuiskivista epäilyksistä. He kävelevät ulkona kevätpurojen solistessa alas vuorenrinteitä, ja Fili kantaa piknik-koria. He löytävät kielekkeen, jonka turvallisuudesta Bilbo ei ole varma, mutta jonka päälle hän kuitenkin levittää viltin. Hän on juuri avaamassa sienipiirakkaa kääreistään, kun Fili rykäisee.  
  
”Minulla on jotain sinulle”, hän sanoo ja Bilbo huokaa, niin kuin hän aina tekee Filin antaessa hänelle lahjan.   
  
”Kunhan kyseessä ei ole lisää koruja, hyväksyn sen ilomielin.”  
  
Fili pudistaa päätään. Hän kaivaa esiin kauniisti kaiverretun puukon, jonka kahva on valkeana hohtavaa luuta, johon on poltettu kääpiöriimuja ja istutettu pieni opaali.   
  
”Se oli Kilin”, hän sanoo Bilbon ottaessa sen vastaan. ”Hän piti veitsistä ennen jousta.”  
  
”Hän oli varmasti hyvä niidenkin kanssa”, Bilbo sanoo lempeästi. Fili hymyilee, puoliksi ylpeästi, puoliksi surumielisesti.  
  
”En ole koskaan nähnyt kenelläkään parempaa sihtiä. Thorin opetti häntä jousen kanssa, koska Dwalin oli sitä mieltä, että se on haltioiden ase…”  
  
Niin Bilbo kuuntelee ja näkee elävästi edessään Thorinin, joka marinastaan huolimatta opettaa siskonpoikaansa ampumaan jousella ja Filin, joka seuraa huvittuneena vieressä. Ja on mahdollista, että jossakin toisessa todellisuudessa hän ei olisi koskaan kuullut tätä tarinaa. Että hän ei koskaan olisi saanut käsiinsä enempää onnellisia muistoja, saati sitten kokenut jotakin muistamisen arvoista. Nyt, Fili istuu hänen vierellään ja aurinko saa hänen kultaiset hiuksensa näyttämään pehmeiltä, ja Bilbon sisällä on viimein lämmintä. Routa on vetäytynyt taka-alalle.  
  
Bilbo suutelee häntä. Fili henkäisee, mutta suutelee takaisin. Se ei ole täydellinen suudelma. Bilbon koko keho ei kihelmöi niin kuin silloin, kun hän oli suudellut Thorinia. Ei se kuitenkaan huonokaan ole. Päinvastoin. Fili on hellä, hänen kätensä lepää kevyesti Bilbon niskassa ja hänen huulensa ovat pehmeämmät kuin Bilbo olisi olettanut.   
  
Eikä se ole niin, etteikö rakkautta löytyisi. Pienikin kipinä voi olla lämmin, rakkauden ei ole aina pakko riehua avotulen lailla. Ei Bilbo edes kaipaa liekkejä. Ei kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä he olivat kokeneet.  
  
He selviävät.   
  
Kaukaisissa saleissa kaksi kääpiötä odottaa uutisia, mutta he eivät tule saamaan niitä vielä vuosikymmeniin. Ja kun se päivä koittaa, he tulevat syleilemään jotakuta, joka oli onnellinen.


End file.
